


The winner takes it all

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “I know, Kei. I'm bored too. Is there something you’d like to do?”Kei chuckled, leaning over until his mouth was close to his ear.“There’s a lot of stuff I’d like to do, Ko.”





	The winner takes it all

Yabu was quite bored.

There had been a glitch that afternoon, and he had been waiting for over an hour for the filming for Yan Yan JUMP to start.

He looked at the time for what seemed to be like the millionth time.

Five sharp.

He groaned, making the others laugh.

He was sitting at the table, his arms crossed over it and his chin resting on them.

On one side of the room, Keito and Yuto were playing cards with Yamada and Dai-chan, while Yuya was sitting close by, showing something to Chinen from his phone.

Hikaru was lying on the couch, reading the script from his drama; at the other end of the same couch, Kei was staring into space.

It was when Inoo raised his eyes on him, like hit by a sudden idea, that Yabu should've started to get worried.

As a matter of fact, a short while later the younger stood up, grabbing a chair and going to sit next to him.

“Ko...” he whined. The other turned toward him, arching an eyebrow.

“What?” he asked, stiffening when Inoo brought an arm around his waist, pulling him closer.

“I'm getting bored, Ko.” he complained, pouting, letting his hand slip under his shirt and slowly brushing the skin on his hip.

The elder cleared his throat, glaring and pushing his hand away.

“I know, Kei. I'm bored too.” he said, clenching his teeth. “Is there something you’d like to do?” he asked then, arching an eyebrow.

Kei chuckled, leaning over until his mouth was close to his ear.

“There’s a lot of stuff I’d like to do, Ko.” he whispered, in the clear attempt of being seductive.

Kota opened his eyes wide and swallowed noisily.

He wished he could've reacted somehow, _anything_ , but Kei didn’t give him time to.

With the hand that Yabu had pushed away from his hip, he touched his leg, barely brushing a finger over it before moving it to his crotch.

Kota almost jumped off the chair, keeping himself in check just enough as not to make the others suspicious.

“Kei!” he hissed, his voice low, while the younger laughed, looking pretty amused by his reaction.

“What? It’s a way to kill time, isn’t it?” he asked, feigning innocence.

Yabu bit his lip, looking at the others.

He saw Chinen glimpse at them and then move his attention back to what Yuya was showing him, but nothing more.

So he sighed and didn’t say anything else, something which Kei interpreted as a green light.

Just then he moved his hand, bringing it to the waistband of Kota’s pants and making a quick work of the fly, making room for his fingers to slip under the fabric and inside the elder’s boxers, searching a direct contact with his cock.

Yabu tried to stare at a spot in front of himself, keeping as much control as he could.

There were situations, like that one, where he almost hated Kei and his being so damn smug.

He was never worried about going over the top when the others were there; on the contrary, Kota was sure he liked the attention, no matter the circumstances.

He felt him slowly brush him, making him shiver, and then he wrapped his hand more firmly around him, stroking his slowly, never tearing his eyes from him.

It was a challenge.

Kei looked at him, searching for a sign, waiting for him to lose control, and on his part all Kota could do was bite his lips, almost to the point of making them bleed, and trying not to make a sound.

Kei got once again close to his ear, while the pace of his hand quickened, alongside the elder’s breath.

“You can moan Ko, you know?” he said, teasing.

The other didn’t dare reply; he wasn’t sure how his voice would've sounded right now.

“Silence’s a salvation, isn’t it?” Kei joked then, tightening his hand on his cock and brushing the thumb over its tip, finally getting a moan out of him.

Kota raised his eyes, panicking, glad to ascertain that none of the others seemed to have noticed.

He tried to resist a little while longer, aware that he wasn’t far from getting there.

Despite the tension, the fear that someone might’ve realized what was going on, he was close already.

No matter the situation, Kei was always capable of turning him on; and he was aware of that, and he took advantage of it way too much.

In the end, when he couldn’t take it anymore, Kota brought a hand to his mouth, biting down on it as hard as possible, and he spilled on his boyfriend’s hand, managing to muffle whatever sound he made.

He closed his eyes briefly, breathing quickly and trying to stabilize his heart beat, and when he felt better he looked triumphantly at Kei, who in turn quickly pulled his hand out of his pants.

“I’ve been better than you would've thought, haven’t I?” Yabu murmured, mischievous.

The younger shrugged, apparently bothered by the defeat, but then he rushed to smile to him, getting up.

“Ko, it’s always the same! Look, you’ve dirtied my hand!” he yelled, his voice loud enough for the others to turn and look at them, opening their eyes wide. “I think I’ll go wash up.” he added, innocently, rushing out of the room and leaving Kota alone to face the others.

The elder grimaced, feeling his face get dangerously red.

He hated Kei when he was like that.

He really did.

But, more than that, he couldn’t help but hate himself a little too, because despite all the years they had spent together he still managed to let the other fool him.

What an idiot he had been, thinking he could've beaten him.


End file.
